Simpler Days
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: A more simple time doesn't always mean a better time. Prequelish part of my 'Shattering Quincy' universe. Yaoiness


**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.

**Warnings**: Language, UST, Yaoi

**Author's Note**:  
This was a contest entry for a club on Y!Gallery  
The prompt I went with was:  
Sharing an Elevator

Guess what? I think I found the Aizen muse that lives in my head! Let's see how well he performs. *giggles* Performs.....

One day I will make hard core AiRyuu smut. And when I eventually get around to it, it'll be epic. (It better be, for my muse and sanity's sake)

Please forgive the shortness in length. I wanted it longer but my muse was being mean.

* * *

The man walking in the dimly lit hall beside Sousuke let out a long suffering sigh.

"Shouldn't you be attending to whatever lazy Shinigami captains are required to do rather then follow _me_ around all day?"

Sousuke allowed himself an amused chuckle at the barely concealed frustration of his companion. He had indeed been following the quincy around for the better part of the day, to him it was both amusing and refreshing. While protocol would have had Hinamori at his side patrolling the town with him, he'd been able to get her to agree to a 'very important mission' back in the Seireitei. Sometimes it was almost sickening to him how very easy it was to fool someone. Sadly there wasn't much sport in it anymore.

Ah, but the young brown haired man walking beside him, now _he_ was someone worthy of his attentions. Ryuuken was one of the few people able to see past what he referred to as Sousuke's "Masque of Perpetual Frivolity". The fact that he had done so and done so quickly, was one of the main reasons why the Fifth Division Taicho had first decided to keep tabs on the quincy.

Who would've known that his interest in the reserved Ryuuken would only grow? Even to the point where he'd begun, for lack of a better word, courting him? Sousuke had still not gone the final step however. He had still not had the full taste of the only person that had the potential to be his equal. Of course Ryuuken's own rebuffs of affection and frigid behavior made the situation all the more difficult; and all the more challenging as well.

Sousuke rested his hand on Ryuuken's shoulder, giving his most disarming smile. It would never fool the quincy, but it was a habit necessary to keep up if he wanted his long-term plans to succeed. It also tended to infuriate Ryuuken, which could be rather amusing.

"Even a Taicho must occasionally patrol the living world. Besides, we both know you enjoy the company."

Ryuuken shot him a frosty glare. Didn't he know how terribly cute and sexy he was when he did that?

"So 'Patrolling the living world' is the shinigami way of saying you're stalking someone?"

Before Sousuke had a chance to reply they came up to the opening metal doors of the elevator. Ryuuken brushed off his hand from his shoulder and pushed ahead of him into the empty compartment. After jabbing a few buttons on the side panel, he looked content to stand there while glaring anywhere but where the shinigami had situated himself.

Sousuke leaned against the back wall of the tiny room, admiring the view of the quincy still standing near the entrance as the elevator made it's descent. Formulating a plan that would make the trip down more enjoyable, he sidled up behind the silent young man and gave a quick squeeze to that perky ass just begging to be touched.

Had Sousuke not been paying attention he might've missed that barely suppressed yelp.

Ryuuken spun around and now not only was he glaring ice daggers, but his face had turned a fair bit more pink.

"Stop that dammit!"

"Hmm…but wouldn't you like me to do something else as well?"

He didn't give Ryuuken enough time for a retort, instead pinning him firmly against the wall of the small compartment. The lithe body squirming against Sousuke inadvertently showed just how it really felt about his attentions.

A wandering hand began to caress the front of the tented slacks. The shinigami mentally cursed at having to put on the cumbersome gigai just to be seen by normal humans. Most sensory input was dulled to an extent whenever he entered one, which at moments like these, was frustrating.

"Seems you're enjoying this more then you're letting on, Ryuu-kun."

He gave the clothed half-hard cock a small stroke for emphasis.

The only sound that could be heard was the quincy's quick, heavy breathing above the constant hum of the elevator. He'd stopped struggling and had become perfectly still. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to regain his composure.

All too soon the door dinged and Ryuuken shot out past Sousuke as fast as he could, even bumping into the man who was boarding the compartment after him.

Sousuke let out a sigh, not even bothering to chase after him for the moment. Well, it would be just that much sweeter when he finally did manage to pin the little quincy down. And when he did he'd make sure Ryuuken was _begging_ for it.

He couldn't help musing out loud to himself however, "I wonder if I could talk him into office sex eventually."

The poor man sipping his coffee next to him ended up sputtering out his last mouthful.

* * *

Muse: Potatoe wedges! *runs off*  
Author: O.O I gotta cut back on the caffeine.


End file.
